


mantrès

by Kaitein



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, занавесочная история
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitein/pseuds/Kaitein
Summary: И пусть мантры для неё всего лишь простой набор звуков, он продолжает голосом в её голове повторять три слова на незнакомом ей языке, словно пытаясь вбить в её голову весь их смысл.“Жди и надейся”, однако, уже горит на её ладони тремя красными метками.(или снова немного о привычках и людях, нас меняющих)





	mantrès

Когда ты живёшь в замкнутом пространстве в небольшой компании людей, то спустя какое-то время всем становятся известны привычки всех и каждого. Если обычно открытая дверь Шекспира заперта, и из комнаты не доносится ни звука — значит, он словил вдохновение; если в комнате, единогласно выбранной общей гостиной, бардак — это к крикам и препирательствам Иштар и Клеопатры, которые будут ожесточённо спорить, у чьего рубина была небольшая шероховатость на боковой грани. Если из открывающегося портала в лицо встречающему героев сотруднику летел свиток/камень/нужная Да Винчи вещь, то можно смело объявить этот день субботой и оставить Гудако в покое на целые сутки и…

—…и ещё целый день завтра будет свободен! — восклицает она, вываливаясь из очередной сингулярности, и, как обычно, спотыкается о слишком высокую ступеньку. Зажмурившись, Гудако уже готовится проехаться по высокотехнологичному полу уже и так ободранным подбородком, но за секунду до долгожданной встречи она лишь смотрит на пластик в нескольких сантиметрах от себя.

— Не говори «выходной», пока не вышла из телепортатора, — ворчит закутанный в плащ мужчина, не очень аккуратно отпустив её — угольно-чёрная лента, обхватывающая плечи Гудако, всасывается обратно такой же по цвету аурой, колышущейся вокруг Авенджера.

— Если бы ты запнулся, то тебе было бы мягче падать, — задумчиво бормочет она, потирая теперь уже задетый нос, — спасибо! — и, вскочив на ноги, ослепляет как минимум половину находящихся в комнате своей улыбкой.

Авенджер щурится. Хочет сказать что-то вроде «в следующий раз точно так сделаю», по ходу дела отмечая автоматическое предвкушение следующей вылазки за кусками туши неведомой твари для очередного вознесения задравшего нос Короля Героев. От одного упоминания Гильгамеша во рту становится кисло, а в бочке мёда появляется цистерна дёгтя — и вдруг из помрачневших мыслей его выдёргивает продолжающая стоять столбом Гудако, явно чего-то ждущая.

— Что?

— Ничего, — убрав явно не просто так вытянутую ладонь, Гудако неловко салютует, продолжая улыбаться во все тридцать два. Затем она разворачивается — от него не ускользают её покрасневшие щёки, — и, ловко подобрав так небрежно брошенный ею клок шерсти она, проскользив по полу, мчится прочь.

Комната практически мгновенно становится пустой, несмотря на то, что тут продолжают сновать туда-сюда муравьями люди. В густом жужжании техники раздаётся покашливание — граф прожигает взглядом мужчину, копошащегося у пульта управления и явно неодобрительно поджимающего губы и качающего головой.

Дантес с каменным лицом, безо всякой ответной реакции, растворяется в воздухе.

Привычка номер один: никаких прикосновений.

***

Если на кухне исчезает две пачки печенья — жди новой сказки Андерсена. Если в гостиной уменьшается степень бардака — значит, проснулся Дед, который в наказание запер все драгоценности в своём доспехе. Бедным великим мира сего поневоле пришлось убрать раскиданные в порыве эмоций вещи.

Если Гудако зевает будто лев, собирая по пути ко своей комнате все углы, то вся Халдея знает, что будить завтра Мастера не стоит.

— Сладких снов!

«Пусть спит девочка», — обитавшие на кухне Слуги переглядываются между собой, и, понимающе улыбаясь и хихикая себе под нос, нестройным хором желают ей так же спокойной ночи.

Она ещё раз стукается об косяк, очевидно, из-за усталости, толкает ручку приоткрытой двери и проскальзывает в полумрак. Маска сонливости спадает в тот же момент, как защёлкивается замок — разбежавшись, Гудако приземляется на заранее приготовленную под одеялом кучу подушек и блаженно втягивает в себя свежий аромат какого-то нового кондиционера для белья, выдуманного неугомонной Да Винчи. Рука, словно бы невзначай свесившаяся с кровати, мягко царапает по тени на чистом полу и погружается в словно бы ниоткуда разлитые по дереву чернила.

— Ты долго, — шуршит тихий голос, и чернота мягко колет её ладонь, — закрой глаза.

— Чего я там не видела, — давится смешком Гудако, и всё-таки слушается — в следующий миг, как она открывает глаза, Авенджер уже стоит перед ней со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Списка или диаграммы не дождёшься, — криво ухмыляется он, — пригласишь? — и кивком указывает на кровать.

Гудако лишь закатывает глаза — она уже давно забила на несколько странные понятия Дантеса об этикете, и, перевернувшись на спину, подбирает под спину подушки, устраиваясь поудобнее. Разводит руками:

— Добро пожаловать! Кстати, как это будет по-французски?

— Bienvenue, — говорит он и падает огромной чёрной тучей на кровать, вызывая у не задетой никаким образом Гудако возмущённый писк:

— Оу-у, — она пытается пихнуть умостившего рядом Авенджера в плечо, — вот и доставай пульт тогда!

Он уклоняется и, даже не смотря на неё, совершенно спокойно снимает шляпу щупальцем ауры, чтобы небрежно бросить её на абажур лампы на тумбочке; так же невозмутимо хватает пульт и опускает прямо ей в руки.

«Выпендрёжник», — вздыхает про себя Гудако и включает телевизор.

На пороге конца света вряд ли показывается что-то интересное, но несколько дней усердной работы, куча собранных карт и призм делают своё дело: изобретательский гений алчной до материалов для исследований Леонардо пусть и жадничает вай-фай, но всё равно создаёт монстра в виде сервера, набитого под завязку телепередачами за последние двадцать лет.

— Назови любую цифру.

— Два.

— Умножаем на мою семёрку и получаем четырнадцать, — бубнит Гудако и нажимает на две кнопки. Моргает экран, и спустя миг на него врываются вальсирующие на каком-то балу пары — она поднимает на Дантеса украдкой взгляд и видит, как он кривится:

— Дай угадаю, принцесса ля Монпансье не так поставила ногу.

— Хуже, — говорит он.— Вариация этого танца младше фасона платьев лет на двадцать.

— М-м-м, — мычит она и стучит ногтями по корпусу пульта, — я могу переключить, если хочешь.

— Мне без разницы, — отзывается Дантес и продолжает с каменным лицом наблюдать за фильмом.

Примерно так и проходят практически все субботы — рандомно выбранный канал, редкие комментарии чаще всего не впечатлённого Дантеса («и зачем быть таким умным?» — рассеянно думает она, открывая газировку, от которой Эдмон отказался) и полный праздник безделья. Этот недофорт на кровати — настоящее убежище, человек рядом умеет молчать (к счастью, ей редко снятся сны, иначе речи незатыкающегося Рамзеса, частенько присылаемого на подмогу, как бы она его не уважала, преследовали бы её и там), спрятанная от Дедули банка лимонада приятно холодит заклеенный пластырем подбородок — она млеет от одной только мысли о долгом вечере, но мечта ускользает прямо у неё из рук.

Дантес поднимается, отворачивается к ней спиной и шарит по карманам — явно ищет сигареты, отмечает про себя Гудако и тоскливо косится на лениво плывущие титры. Она знает этот сценарий назубок — после них Эдмон всегда выбирается из подушечного форта, чтобы по-джентльменски откланяться, пожелать спокойной ночи и отправиться сжигать свои запасы табака на крыше — Гильгамеш, апартаменты которого были недалеко от комнаты Мастера, пообещал лично затолкать Дантесу в горло своё самое отвратительное курево, если он учует у себя хоть что-то похожее на этот приторный сладковатый запах. Затем погасится свет, Гудако выключит использовавшийся только по вечерам свободной субботы телевизор и заснёт беспробудным сном часов на тринадцать.

Она знает практически каждый ход, по намертво вбитой привычке планируя всё наперёд, но сейчас не хочет завершения битвы: пошарив под подушкой, она находит заныканную на случай ночных кошмаров пачку сладких Поки и медленно вдыхает-выдыхает несколько раз, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

_«Жди и надейся», да?_

Эдмон продолжает сидеть к ней спиной и кажется одинокой огромной скалой в ореоле мерцающего экрана. Тряхнув головой, она зажимает коробочку в руке, робко прижимается к его спине, и, ощущая полыхающие огнём щёки, с тщательно удерживаемой нежностью обвивает его плечи.

Эдмон вздрагивает. Застывает и на автомате подносит к её рукам свои затянутые в перчатки ладони.

Но не касается.

— Масте…

— Курить, как говорят, вредно, — тихо перебивает она его, и кладёт подбородок ему на плечо. Готовится выхватить у него сигарету, но вместо того Авенджер молча показывает ей коробочку и демонстративно сжимает её в ладони. Она пуста, как мигом пустеет голова и исчезает цепочка планируемых действий — она впервые, наверное, видит его глаза так близко: несмотря на темноту в комнате, они словно бы пылают изнутри нечеловеческим пламенем, клубящимся пушистыми золотыми волнами.

— Почему твои зрачки в виде крестиков? — спрашивает она лишь одними губами, но Дантес всё равно отворачивается, пряча взгляд:

— Слишком много видел, — отрезает он, убирает руку и готовится встать. — Мастер, я, пожалуй…

— Останься ещё на один фильм, — тут же выпаливает Гудако, моляще сжимая его плечо. Дантес, словно бы не веря, снова поворачивается к ней, — пожалуйста? — и, широко и глупо улыбаясь, она протягивает ему зажатую между пальцев, как сигарету, палочку Поки.

Он переводит взгляд с её идиотского выражения лица на уже начавший таять от тепла рук шоколад, потом снова обратно, и предостерегающе скалится — она уже не морщится, как раньше, и даже не ослабляет хватку на его рубашке. Он не ожидает увидеть страха, нет — она одна из самых отважных людей, которых он знает, но глубоко, где-то в бликах её глаз, он видит ту, что когда-то точно так же сидела рядом и щекотала нос своими пушистыми рыжими волосами.

Он потрясён. С его губ уже готовится сорваться хранимое бережней всех драгоценностей мира имя — _Гайде,_  — но видение меркнет так же быстро, как и появляется на свет. Наверное, ещё пару вечностей назад он бы, наверное, рассмеялся над таким наглым предложением и ушёл, но…

Но не Гайде разыгрывает спектакли перед всеми, чтобы сохранить в тайне свой телевизор, не Гайде дарит ему перчатки, чтобы суметь пожать в знак знакомства его протравленные ядовитой тьмой руки, не Гайде бродит иногда по ночам по халдейским коридорам привидением, что так злит и раздражает Дантеса.

— Я недостаточно устала, наверное, — пожимает Гудако плечами, — и не могу из-за этого уснуть.

Он бы и погонял её на внеочередной тренировке, но она, похожая в этом огромном белом одеяле скорее на ходячий сугроб, чем на призрака, внушает лишь жалость. Дантес не станет читать ей сказки на ночь, но копается в своих новообретённых знаниях об этой эпохе и подкидывает ей мысль о телевизоре, а Гудако вместо того, чтобы просто сказать спасибо, чуть ли не шантажом заставляет присоединиться к её втихую устроенным киносеансам.

Гайде ни за что в жизни не стала бы угрожать оставить его дома во время следующего суицидального «великого приказа», если он не посмотрит с ней какой-нибудь боевик.

Авенджер ни за что бы в жизни не отказался от того, чтобы месяц-другой побыть вдалеке от всего этого шума.

Эдмон Дантес сейчас даже не думает об этом и просто хватает своего Мастера за руку — сам — и смеётся.

Его хохот искрит странной для него радостью и облегчением — Гудако начинает шипеть, шлёпать его свободной рукой; прижимается к нему ещё ближе, пытаясь закрыть рот. Не хватало ещё, чтобы всем стали известны его зачастившие визиты, но ему, кажется, всё равно — Дантес прикрывает глаза и губами забирает забытую всеми Поки.

— Три, — зловеще хрустит он (по-другому просто не может) и сползает вниз, одновременно откидываясь назад. Гудако охает, раздвигает коленки, продолжая цепляться за него сзади, и кладёт подбородок Эдмону на макушку.

— Три, — подхватывает она, обнимая его крепче и тоже отправляя Поки в рот, — получается девять.

**Author's Note:**

> и пусть ваш отп отпразднует дсв за вас
> 
> ключ: https://pp.userapi.com/c840232/v840232454/671ea/fYCklH9l-eE.jpg


End file.
